


Revealed

by BlackCohosh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, SSHG - Freeform, So do the Lupins, The Twins Live Dammit, snamione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24975967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCohosh/pseuds/BlackCohosh
Summary: Freedom for Severus Snape was never something he imagined would happen to him. Then he survived the war and opportunities he couldn't pursue as a younger man were now available. But what of his friendship with the Charms apprentice? (One-Shot, Completed)
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	Revealed

\--

Year One

As it always happened, the last few weeks at the end of the year at Hogwarts came faster than the previous eight months. Younger students could be found gathered in groups discussing revision assignments and final testing while the older ones were rushing to finish end of term capstone projects. All the while the professors would be working to gather final grades and assessments for the seventh year students before they took their NEWTS and preparing for the rest of the school to sit exams. And yet, somehow, the work, the tests, the grades, the end of term common room parties, always did come to an end. For some students is was only an end before they returned a few months later in September, but for those who had completed their tuition, the mark of the next stages of their lives.

For one man, who lived a solitary existence in a now post-war era, scarred, but alive, the end of year ritual of cleaning his classroom, reorganizing his storage shelves and emptying his desk was a cleansing. It was like washing one's hands after a long day of potions making. The work finished, the task completed.

And yet, this time, it was different. For the first time since he had started teaching at the school, nearly nineteen years earlier, the summer would be his to do with as he liked. No more spying, no more being torn between missions for the late Great Albus Dumbledore even in times of peace and the more darker tasks given to him by Tom Riddle during the times of war.

Running a hand through his hair, then over his face, to finally rubbing the bridge of his nose, the former spy let out a soft word of profanity. Leaning over his desk that was covered in only a few items left from the end of term cleaning; an open pocket watch that's face proclaimed it was half-past two as it ticked, a glass of water that he had hoped would push off the headache he was experiencing without need for a potion, and one half of a clasp that was part of a Hogwarts student uniform. The last item he hovered his right hand over, feeling the magic that was imbued in the students uniforms to keep it secure to their cloaks. Basic magic that had been overruled by a stronger magic of transportation. In a moment of need it had been transposed into a portkey. Two halves for two magical beings. Only one had been activated, this one was left with the portkey's creator. The former spy.

A knock on the door pulled the dark haired man from his thoughts. Picking up the clasp he stuffed it into his trouser pocket and called out, "Enter."

"Professor Snape, I thought I might find you down here," it was a young woman's voice. Turning to face the witch Snape placed both his hands in his pockets and leaned with his hip onto his desk, crossing his legs.

"Apprentice Granger," he replied. "Do you not also have a desk within a classroom that you would be tending too at this time of the year?"

She smiled brightly at him, a beautiful curve that made him clench his hand around the clasp in his pocket. "As you already have made me aware, sir, I have significantly less students and materials to navigate and organize than you. Thus it was a small matter of cleaning some chalkboards and binning some scrolls."

Moving further into the classroom she gave a hesitant laugh, "Actually I have come down to see if you needed any assistance. I don't know what to do with myself when I don't have any work to do."

"Ah, looking for someone to save you from yourself? Unfortunately for you Granger, I too, am finished with my tasks and merely have until the leaving feast until I am free to have the Summer to myself."

Some of the brightness left her wide green eyes, ones that were accentuated by the green blouse she wore with her black skirt. Snape was unsure of what to make of her expression.

"Oh I did not realize you were leaving so soon," she worried her bottom lip a moment. "I thought all the staff stayed at least a few days at the end of term. Minerva mentioned that's what she and several others do."

"She is correct, most do; and in the past, so have I." Shifting his weight he reached for his glass of water and glanced at the time piece sitting next to him. The slightly tarnished silver case indicating the late hour of the afternoon. Finishing his drink slowly, while watching the younger witch twisted her hands in impatience, he smirked inwardly. Even still she was an easy read. "Because I know your need for information is as bad as Minerva's and she will no doubt seek me out for the same answer: I am taking a holiday. The first in nearly twenty years, Miss Granger. I have no masters to serve this summer, no one to answer to, nothing that requires my constant presence."

"Oh, OH I see. Good for you, sir." While she still seemed less than thrilled with the answer, she gave him that bright smile again. "No one has earned that right to lesiure more than you."

A slight nod of thanks was the Potion Master's reply.

"We'll if that would be all," he picked up his pocket watch, read the face once more, closed the cover and stowed it in his pocket. "I do have a few things left to do in the Headmaster's Office before the leaving feast."

The apprentice shifted on her feet unsure of what to do, but decided on nodding and saying, "We'll, I hope it is a relaxing Summer for you, sir. I won't take anymore of your time. Until September." She turned and made to leave the classroom when he called out to her.

"If you are in need of a task that badly, inquire with Madam Hooch, she will be removing the banners from the Pitch for their summer storage with the help of the elves starting tomorrow as is her habit."

Hermione's shoulders slumped slightly, but she turned and thanked him for the information, before leaving the room and pulling the door closed.

Severus sighed and ran his hands through his hair in a mirror to his earlier actions before she had entered the room. He needed this summer away to heal, to rest, to escape _her_.

It wasn't her fault, she had no idea that he needed air to breath whenever she was in the room. That his heart was in his throat each time he had to speak. No, she had no idea that he felt for her emotions that he had no experianced since Lily. He could never tell her, she had to pursue her own future and he, his.

Her apprenticeship lasted three years, he had survived the first. Could he make it though the next two? Looking to the clasp he had pulled out of his pocket, the totem he kept with him always since the incident it had been needed, he shook his head. He had to make it two more years.

\-----

Year Two

"You're leaving?" the Deputy Headmistress, normally a colorfully loud speaker had gone like a shocked mouse in her voice. Thankful she had been sitting at her desk she just held her breath.

"Yes," came the confirmation from the resigning Headmaster and Potion's Master.

Minerva raised a hand to her chest, "Severus... why? When? Does the board know? Have you told Hermione?"

Unsure of what she was implying in regards to the Charms Apprentice he answered her first three queries. "The board is receiving my resignation," a quick glance at his pocket watch, "in three minutes. As for when, I will finish out the last few days of term of course and that will give them all summer to deliberate, search and come to the same conclusion everyone, except yourself, has come to, and make you Headmistress. As for the why," he paused. _Her_. "It's time. Last summer on holiday I did things I've wanted to do for years and as of last week I accepted a contract for Postions Research with Daiichi Potion's, a company that I have been following for years and has been doing the same with my Potion's papers. Elder Saitama was so beside himself with joy I thought his old body might stroke after reading his reply." He smirked at the memory of the elderly Japanese wizard.

"Oh Severus, that's wonderful." Minerva was smiling with tears in her eyes. She was shocked, but happy for him. "Please excuse me for being so stunned, I just, we'll unlike all of the other students I have taught and watch grow, I forgot that you too need your own path. After being directed for so long... I'm very glad for you. It will be a wonderful opportunity." She stood, moved around her desk, took his hands and held them a moment before embracing him before he could complain. To her surprise he returned the gesture.

"Thank you Minerva. I ever imagined I'd be able to pursue this. Not before and even after the trials and the return to the school I admit, I was... " he was lost for the word.

She held one hand to his cheek as a mother would. "You have endured more in your years than I ever have in mine, which are doubled yours. You deserve to be happy. Although," She removed her hand put a finger to her mouth, "What will you tell Miss Granger?"

His heart lurched, _did Minerva know of his affections, of the clasps secret? Had the old man told her?_ "Miss Granger is embarking on her own life's goals, I don't see how my leaving this school will affect her last year of apprenticeship in Charms?"

Minerva smiled softly, "I dare say more than I am at liberty to discuss. Please, do me a favor," she waited.

"Of course."

"Go now and tell her, before she reads about it in the evening edition of the paper at dinner. She is terribly fond of you and her time with you has meant so much to her." A hand on his upper arm tapped gently.

Severus nodded before turning to leave Minerva's office.

Somehow finding the younger witch had proven more difficult than he expected. She was not in any of her usual haunts nor her classroom. A quick visit to her Charms Master pointed him to the greenhouse where he found her in conversation with Herbology Apprentice, Neville Longbottom.

Weighing the option of telling them both, requesting to speak to her alone, or simply telling her later; he decided to tell them both. No doubt Longbottom would be delighted. He had grown into a confident young wizard, and skilled with plants like Newt Scamander was skilled with magical creatures. And while he and the Potion's Master had many discussions the last two years he still bore the scars of having been his student.

Taking a deep breath he pushed the door open to greenhouse number three and walked towards the apprentices. Waiting until they had come to a stopping point in their conversation he drew closer.

"Good Afternoon Headmaster," Hermione chirped out.

"Good Afternoon, sir." Longbottom mirrored.

Tilting his head Severus replied, "Good Afternoon. I don't wish to take up much of your time, but I wanted to inform you, before the Prophet evening edition will; I have sent my resignation to the Board of Governors effective end of term."

"Professor Snape, that's quick the surprise!" Longbottom exclaimed.

Hermione however said nothing, but her face seemed to pale. Severus felt terrible the moment he looked at her, but nothing for it. It was done.

"Yes, Professor McGonagall said the same. Truth is, it has been long overdue for me to pursue opportunities that were once impossible. In fact, Mr. Longbottom, I have a proposition for you that I hope you would be good enough to consider. I have taken on a contract with Daiichi Potion's."

"That's quite the feat, sir! Well earned!"

Severus chuckled, "Thank you, Longbottom. But to the end, I will be needing the services of a talented Herbologist as a supplier. Do consider a partnership. While I know you have one more year of study and will be starting out small I would be honored to have your cultivation in my stock."

Neville was stunned and seems to grown a foot at the praise of his skills. "Professor Snape! That would be an honor! I've actually started my own greenhouses with help from Master Scamander, Luna's grandfather. He has taught me so much about protective spells for enclosures and I have three personal greenhouses full of the most basic things that I can legally obtain for my apprenticeship level."

"Mr. Longbottom," Severus held out his hand, "I think we'll will make a better pair of businessmen than we ever did and teacher and student."

The young wizard laughed heartedly and took the Potion Master's hand firmly. "I completely agree, sir." Then glancing to Hermione, the young man grew concerned. "Hermione, are you alright? You look a bit pekid."

She didn't reply.

"Miss Granger?" Severus called to her, then stepping closer he touched her arm when she had not replied, "Hermione?"

She locked eyes with him for a moment then suddenly looked down to his chest. "Y-yes. I'm fine. Just surprised." She looked to Neville briefly, "I think I'm going to head back inside. I have, that is, I need to go work--write some letters. Summer plans stuff. I'll see you at dinner Neville. Um, you too sir." She smiled sadly, "Congratulations on your contract. Daiichi is a very diverse company, their charms sector is reputable, but not as regarded as their potions. I'm sure Japan will suit you well."

Then she darted off without saying goodbye, the greenhouse door ratting at her exit.

Neville watched along the front of the greenhouse glass as she all but ran out of sight. Looking to the former spy he saw the breif look of sadness over his face. But then as quickly as he saw it the older man cleared his expression.

"She doesn't know they have a London office." Neville pointed out.

"So it would seem."

"She was crying," Neville sighed.

Severus didn't say anything.

Neville took a deep breath. "Sir, I know this is entirely out of line, but have you ever considered pursuing a relationship with Hermione?"

Severus looked to the younger man. "Mr. Longbottom, you know as well as I that could never be a possibility for many reasons."

"The ones that matter won't affect you once term is over."

Severus looked up, shocked to see the boldness on the young man's face. "Neville..."

"She's been in love with you for a while," he shrugged, "I think since before they went into hiding. Sir, I've never seen her more happy than when she's talking to you about some new article. I know that look because Luna does the same thing."

He continued, "I realize I'm no expert or anything, but when Luna and I found each other after the battle there was no way I was going to ever let her out of my life. I can see it when you're around Hermione, that it's the same for you, only that you don't see how you can act on it."

"When did you become so insightful," Severus asked softly.

Neville smiled, "I learned from a very stubborn potions's master to look at things in more than one way."

Severus frowned. Then shook his head. "I can't." Holding up a hand to head off the counter argument, "I look forward to discussing details of our arrangement, and only our arrangement soon. Good day, Mr. Longbottom."

\---

Year Three

Hermione rubbed her eyes as she added the last spell to her thesis project. She was done. Once she submitted this to Master Flitwick in the morning she would be a Charms Mistress. She smile, a weary one that bore the marks of little sleep, lots of work and a longing that wouldn't go away.

Turning in her desk chair she slowly stood up glancing at her clock. One Fourty-Three o'clock in the morning. Thank Merlin term had finished last week and she had no students to teach tomorrow. She planned to sleep in until ten since her last meeting was scheduled for eleven.

As she crawled into bed she burrowed into her covers and smiled, three long years work was at an end. She had four job offers to consider; two of which were teaching positions and two were research. While a few years ago she would have considered teaching, she now knew how many more opportunity for challenges in research there were. But the question then became who to work for? The first company was the very same that Severus Snape contracted with; Daiichi. And the other was Weasley Wizard Wheezes. She snorted, amazed she was still considering that position. But the funny thing was that their benefits and salary were as good, if not better than Daiichi and the variety of work was endless.

 _I can't believe I'm actually considering them._ But somehow she knew it was the perfect fit right out of apprenticeship. Plus she could live in London with Harry's family and apparate or flew to the shop.

Rolling over she reached a hand to her night stand, pulling off a small clasp. It's origins were that it belonged to a student cloak, but how she had come to have half of the portion was far more complicated. Rubbing the clasp in her fingers as she had done for nearly 4 years now she recalled they night it was jabbed into her hand.

_"Is she awake?" asked a deep voice._

_"She's been moaning 'n such, but don't think she much awake."_

_"Go and switch with Mulciber, I will stay with her for a while."_

_"Yer sure Severus? Don't got some potions to be mixing?"_

_"Not tonight," the spy replied._

_When the first watchman left and Severus was confident he was gone he tapped his wand to Hermione's cloak clasp and spoke several spells. The clasp glowed blue before it came loose from her robe._

_Hermione laid as still as possible afraid of what would happen if she was found to be awake. She listened as the Potion's Master created a port-key and then separated the two halves. Next he reached for her right hand and lodged one half of the port-key into her hand._

_Then she felt weight on the bed and a soft whisper above her._

_"Be safe, for me. Please be safe," a gentle sensation on her forehead crossed surprised the witch as he kissed her softly._

_Then just as quickly the weight was gone._

_Severus pointed his wand at the port-key and whispered the activation spell and Hermione Granger vanished from the area._

When she awoke later she was in the infirmary wing at Hogwarts. She had been there two days and she had had three broken ribs, a cracked jaw and one broken arm.

She had been attacked walking in diagon alley early one morning while she was waiting for Ginny and Mrs. Weasley to meet her. Ginny was the one who called for help. It was the summer they went into hiding, a week before Bill and Fluer's wedding. They girls had planed to look for party dresses together.

The attack had been quick and mostly unseen and she had been kidnapped with her bag, leaving no trace. She barely remembered it because she was beaten so badly. The Order of the Phoenix knew someone had porkeyed her to the school, which saved her life, but when she tried to explain who it was no one believed her.

How else could she have escaped Malfloy Manor on her own?

It was the first one of what would be a series of odd experiances that restored her faith in the spy and made her question Dumbledore's death. It wasn't simply the actions Snape had done the night he saved her, no his kiss was _entirely_ different and was never told to another soul; it was that he saved her at all.

Her, a muggle-born witch. Harry's best friend.

And yet... here she was.

When she became an apprentice a year later after the end of the war to her eternal surprise the Headmaster struck up an unusual friendship with her. He was almost kind towards her. He teased her occasionally, but never in a cruel manner like before the war. It was as if his true personality was allowed to shine.

And he was beautiful.

His wit, his mind, she loved conversing with him and he seemed to actively enjoy it as well.

And then she fell in love with him.

It was like standing in a forest in the Fall as the wind suddenly rushes through the leaves and over your skin. Warm in the evening sun and golden in color, soothing and refreshing.

But like the wind in the woods, it didn't last.

He left. _Her._ He left to pursue a life he had never had before and she couldn't blame him. In fact she was happy for him. But inside she was heartbroken. There had been a small evening dinner with the staff to celebrate and he had made a short speech of thanks. Then, he was gone.

She tried to write him a few times, but her letters went unresponded. She knew he received them because Harry's new owl, Casper, whom she would use, would return with a letter for Harry instead.

Her last year of her apprenticeship was lonely save for her master and Neville. Ginny had graduated the same year she had and what other few friends in the lower grades she had were also moving on in their goals outside of school. Without the one person who she had come to think of as a friend, but evidently been wrong about, she delved deeper into her mastery studies.

Rubbing her thumb over the clasp she still had in her hand as she laid in her bed, she let herself grieve the end of her education. It was good to celebrate, but it was also good to grieve the end of that part of her life and she was oh so tired.

\---

Six Months Later

Christmas came once again to Grimmauld Place and it's crew of inhabitants. Dobby and Kreacher had been busy the previous few weeks cleaning, baking, cleaning and getting the extra rooms ready. This was the first year that the Potter's were having a large party as a new family of three, having had a baby girl eight-months earlier. Little Molly was the spitting image of her mother, red-hair, blue eyes and a temper to match.

Hermione loved living with the young family and enjoyed coming home from work to spend time playing with the smaller Potter in the evenings after dinner. She had taken the position with WWW after her Mastery and enjoyed working with the twins everyday. It was funny, challenging and most of all, never boring. She was impressed with the Twin's abilities and never realized just how intelligent they were. Where one was skilled in Charms and Transfiguration the other excelled in Potion's and Herbology. It made perfect sense once she accepted that they were so skilled when they didn't feel the need to stay at Hogwarts anymore. She even messaged Minerva and Flitwick jointly in one letter mocking them for never having told her that they got all top marks their fifth year. The only reply was telling her it was a very well guarded secret.

She smiled remembering that letter as she decended the decorated staircase to enter the parlor where the room was filled with candles, lanterns, garland, floating baubles and in the corner a lovely Christmas tree trimmed to the edges in colorful ornaments. The fire kept the room comfortable and toasty as smells of the elves baking filled the whole house.

"Wotcher Hermione!"

Turning to look behind her Hermione let out a squal of joy, "Tonks! Remus! Little Teddy!" Swooping in she picked up the little toddler and squeezed him in a hug. "How are you?"

Remus gave Hermione a kiss on her cheek and Tonks followed with a big hug around her and the toddler who giggled the whole time. "We're fantatsic, expecting number two in May!"

"Oh Tonks, that's wonderful," Hermione cheered. "Congratulations Remus!"

The older light brown haired wizard nodded with a big smile on his face. Looking around he commented on how many people there were at the party and handed the Charm's Mistress a long wrapped gift.

"Oh! I have yours upstairs, I'll go get it." She made to hand the toddler back to his mother, but a gentle hand from Remus stopped her.

"It'll keep until you are up there retrieving another that I no doubt you'll have for other friends too."

She smiled and looked to the little boy, "Would you like to help me get some Christmas biscuits?" A squeal of affirmation followed by a squirm that indicated he wanted to be let down came from the toddlerzm Soon the he vanished amount the the guests and into the hall towards what was likely the kitchen.

"We will be back soon," Hermione laughed and followed the vanished child.

When Hermione got to the kitchen the toddler was already climbing up onto the long bench of the dining room table to access the plate of treats. But he stopped short of grabbing one and looked at her expectantly.

"You may have... two."

"Twwo!!" The little boy repeated happily and took two brightly colored frosted biscuits, climbed down, then ran past Hermione back to the parlor room.

Hermione laughed to herself and then walked towards the stove where mulled wine was simmering. Pouring herself a glass she enjoyed the sweet aroma of the spices before taking a sip of the warm sweet liquid.

"I'm glad you were able to join us sir, I wasn't sure if the letter would make it in time before you left for Nagasaki." Harry's voice filled the room as two wizards entered the kitchen.

Hermione froze staring at the entry, glass in hand lifted.

"It arrived shortly before my portkey activated." The voice was Severus Snape's, just as deep and alluring as she remembered. "Thank you for inviting me. Have you made any progress in reconfiguring the -" the older man stopped speaking when he entered the kitchen and saw Hermione standing by the stove.

Her hair pulled back and wearing the same green and black skirt he had seen her wear at the end of her first year apprenticing. _Had it been so long ago? Three years._ She looked as beautiful as always, but now, in his year and and half absence she looked even more lovely. His heart turned in his chest. Oh Merlin how he had missed her.

Harry turned to see Hermione, then looked briefly to Severus, then back. He didn't say anything at first, just observing. When neither of the other two occupants of the room said anything broke the silence. "How's the mead Hermione?"

The witch started and coughed, "It's really good Harry. Ginny did a great job and that really was a great choice of wine."

"I told you it was!" He wrinkled his nose then turned back to the darker wizard. "We did recalculate the parameters and it solved the distance port issues, but it still hasn't solved the size problem."

Severus refocused to Harry and nodded, "Perhaps you could send me your edits and I can look them over."

"Thank you, that would be a great help sir." A moment later Ginny called from the stairs for her husband. "Excuse me, sir."

"Of course."

The room was once again silent after the owner of the home excited the kitchen to the hall.

Severus was unsure of what to do. He knew she was aware he had stopped responding to her letters as soon as he left Hogwarts, Harry's letters had tried to find out why a few times, but then let the matter drop. He also knew he had fully avoided her for the last eighteen months in order to give her space to grow in her own life. But looking at her now he hated himself for it. In doing so he unintentionally sneered and the witch's face turned downcast. _Shit._ He scrambled to find the words to say something, but the witch turned around, finished her wine then went to the sink to wash the glass.

Hermione slowly washed her glass to give him time to leave the room, but when she turned back to see if he was gone he was still standing in the same spot looking at her almost conflicted.

She softly sighed, then decided to walk over to him.

'"I hope your contracting has been going well. Neville tells me that he greatly enjoys working with you." She spoke hesitantly while trying to look at him, but finally her courage failed her and she looked down to his chest then rustled around in her pocket a moment. "I never had a chance to thank you while we were still at Hogwarts. I was going to write you, but... We'll I just wanted to say thank you. You have always done so much for us. I'm forever in your debt, I just don't know how to repay you. So I'll just settle for saying thank you."

Severus watched as the young woman set something on the table, brush her hand one last time over the item, before she brushed past him. Sitting on the edge of the table was a small clasp. One-half of a cloak clasp. The mate to the clasp in his pocket that very moment.

"You knew?" Came his surprised voice. He turned to face her shock evident on his face. "How?"

Hermione turned, "I was awake when you trade off with McNair. I heard you talking, then making the portkey and activating it. I heard you speaking to me." She trailed off afraid to continue. _I felt you kiss me._

Severus couldn't belive what she was saying. She heard his words to her. She was awake for his plea for her safety. She was awake for his moment of lapsed judgement as he kissed her head.

"I had no idea wou were awake. You're vitals were so low."

Hermione nodded, "I assumed. I doubted you would have said anything if you had known. Thank you though, it gave me courage during the months we were in hiding. I somehow always knew it was you helping us, because you saved someone like me." She scoffed, "not that anyone believed me."

"Someone like you?" Severus couldn't help himself.

She shrugged, "A student. A muggle-born. Harry's friend. But later I figured it out. Somehow you knew we would follow Harry and that we would protect him just like you had promised Dumbledore to do yourself."

Severus gut clenched, hearing her lower herself like this cut him deeply. To say he had saved her just to protect Harry. Suddenly a thousand things rushed into his head to say to her to correct the misunderstanding, but in the brief moment only one came out. "It was important for you to survive." It was not what he wanted to say. In fact it only confirmed her words. But before he could speak again she had nodded, thanked him again then left the room.

He moved to follow her, but several people entered the kitchen engaged in conversation. By the time he had grabbed the clasp off the table and rushed into the hall she had disappeared from the party.

Cursing himself, he knew she was likely upstairs, but he no longer stayed at this home so he could not simply rush up behind her. In his frustration he snatched his cloak to leave, his mood soured, when Remus stepped into the hall.

"Severus?" He called, "Harry said you were here, but you look like you're leaving?"

The dark haired wizard growled, "I came by mistake."

Remus frowned, and gently set a hand on his former classmates shoulder. "I doubt that Severus, Harry is happy to have you here."

Severus sighed. "Please pass my regrets along, I have something I need to see too."

"I think not, you're not leaving just yet." Remus held fast. "Come share a drink with me first. I would like to hear about your contract work. I have a proposition for you about Wolfsbane."

Severus hesitated, but gave in and stayed for the next hour talking to Remus and Harry about the Wolfsbane potion while the two claps in his pocket sat together for the first time in years.

\----

Three Weeks Later

Hermione had fallen asleep at her work table, on her notes, quill in hand. She had been so exhausted the last few weeks, she came down with the flu after the party and if she was honest she was also depressed. When she woke up she wiped her face and stood to get some fresh hot tea when she spotted a joined cloak clasp setting next to her on a closed notebook. Suddenly sober from her sleepiness she stood up and looked around her. Looking frantically for the person who would have left this. Her heart beating rapidly. Palming the clasp she ran from the workroom into the store calling for Fred, who was working the shop that day.

"Yes Hermione?" He responded from around a kiosk of singing candy pens.

"Where..." she tried to breath, looking around the store. "Where did he go?"

"Who? Severus?" He asked trying to steady the witch.

"Yes, where did he say he was going? I need..." She was on the verge of tears.

"Hermione what's wrong?" Fred asked suddenly concerned.

"I just... where did he go?" Her voice shaking.

"Hermione what's-" Fred started again when behind him the man in question appeared.

"Miss Granger?" He asked, assessing her eyes.

Hermione broke out of Fred's hands and stepped towards him holding out the clasp. "You had the other half? All this time?"

Severus stepped out from behind one-half of the Weasley twins, "Miss Granger-"

"And now you were going to just leave it on my desk and never say anything to me?" Finally the tears started to break free from her eyes. "I don't understand. Why do you hate me so much. I thought... I had so hoped we could be friends. I know you don't care for me and that all I've ever been is a way to protect Harry and that I'm annoying to you and-"

"Hermione, breath," Severus placed one hand on the upset witches arm. "Please, slow down. I don't hate you."

"Snape, what's going on? Do I need to get Harry or something?" Fred asked concerned.

"That will not be nessesary. Could I instead use your office to speak with Miss Granger?"

"Of course," Fred nodded.

Looking back to the crying witch Severus spoke carefully, "Please come with me and we will discuss this."

Hermione didn't respond, but allowed herself to be guided to the Twin's mains office. Once inside Severus closed the door and turned to address the woman who now stood as bravely as she could in the middle of the room. Her hands were fiddling with the clasps, her body slightly shaking -- she looked like she was expecting her world to fall apart.

"I think we should start with the very simple fact I do not hate you, Hermione." She tried to swallow back a cry, but came out as a hiccups instead. Severus watched her for a moment before he continued. "I did not realize that's how you would interpret my behavior-."

"You didn't even reply to my letters" she cried out. "What else was I going to think. You couldn't even stand to look at me at the Christmas party. You sneered at me before I even started talking. You all but confirmed I was part of protecting Harry."

"I wasn't sneering at you. I, _shit_ I was upset about something else. It wasn't you, I did not realize," Severus ran his hand through his hair. "Fuck. This is not going how I had hoped."

Hermione looked around the room lost. Wiping her eyes the best she could she stood silently.

Severus pulled a chair in front of her and one next to it and asked her to sit. When she didn't immediately follow suit he sat down first. "I don't hate you. Far from it."

As silence fell between them Hermione eventually sat in the offered seat and waited.

"I read your letters. All of them. They were highlights to my days. But I couldn't bring myself to reply because I thought I was doing the right thing. I've spent my entire life giving up my goals and dreams in order to serve someone. Attached to them by magical bonds I couldn't break. Constantly reminded of my failings." He sighed but continued, looking at Hermione. "You are an incredibly remarkable witch. Intelligent, talented, goal oriented and someone who could take on the whole magical world if it meant her dreams became reality. When I realized how, close, we had become those first two years of your apprenticeship I became afraid. That I would hinder you because of our friendship." At that Hermione silently started to cry again, but she never looked away. _His light, his hope, she was so brave._

"At the same time, for the first time, I was free to pursue goals I had for decades. It was selfish, but while I didn't want to hinder your growth, I also wanted time to heal from all that has happened in my life. I ran away."

Hermione let out a small smile spoke softly, "You deserve freedom."

"Not at the cost of loosing our friendship," was his frustrated reply.

Hermione sniffed and wiped her eyes once more. "I never told you that I knew it was you that day because I never wanted you to think I had some hero complex. I can't believe you still had your half of the clasp." She leaned forward touching the pair of clasps to her forehead and quiet sobs shook her body.

Rustling fabric preceeded a quieter voice as Severus moved from his chair to kneel before the hurt witch. "I am an utter fool Hermione. I had no intention to hurt you." Taking her hands and opening them to see the clasp he noticed how tight her grasp on them had been due to the indentations in her hands. "Please look at me."

When she did he took one of his hands to wipe her eyes. "Can you please forgive me for hurting you and throwing our friendship away?"

When the young woman looked down, started to cry again and replied, his heart hurt in a way he never expected, "I don't want a friendship. I can't anymore."

"I see."

"I can't because I love you too much for that anymore," She shook lightly.

Severus' eyes widened, then in one swift motion knelt closer so he was at eye level and pulled her into his arms. To his dismay she cried harder, but he realized this was likely months of pent up emotions that she had never allowed herself to grieve the loss of when she thought he hated her.

As he held her longer her tears started to slow down and her shaking subsided. He didn't let her go until he could feel her breathing return to a normal rate and only then he moved back to hold her arms so he could see her face.

"Then allow me the honor to court you? I don't want to be without your conversations, you letters, your voice, your laughter ever again. I know I don't have the right to ask."

"Yes. Please, yes." She blurted out then leaning forward and smushed her mouth to his without warning. Then remembering herself she pulled away, shocked and embarrassed. "I'm so sorry, I just-" Severus cut her off by embracing her face and returning her kiss with his own.

Moments later when they broke the kiss Severus spoke first, "I kept the clasp in my pocket every day until today."

"Even at the Christmas party?"

"Yes." He looked at her hands, "I wasn't sneering at you, I was annoyed at myself for how much... I had missed you."

"Oh," Hermione let out a soft sound. "I was right there though."

"I know and I would have brought the clasp to you sooner, but I was delayed by some travel for Daiichi. And my own fear of how you would react."

"Why did you leave it on my desk."

"Because I'm a coward Miss Granger, and you looked so lovely sleeping there I couldn't bear to wake you."

Hermione smiled then leaned her forehead onto his shoulder and closed her eyes. "I haven't felt this exhausted in years."

Severus kissed her hair, "I can escort you somewhere, to your home? I have no doubt Mr. Weasley won't deny you leave."

She nodded, but didn't reply.

\---

Two Days Later

Harry sat in the parlor room at Grimmauld Place looking at his muggle smartphone when Hermione entered the room. He noticed her searching as she greeted him.

"He had to go to a meeting for work, he said he'd be back as soon as possible."

"Oh, I see" Hermione said dissapointed. As she turned to leave Harry called out.

"Snape told me about what happened. You okay?"

Hermine smiled, "I've had some extra sleep and Severus gave me a Potion that has helped a lot."

Harry smarked, "That's good, but I meant about your relationship."

Hermione bit her lip, "He wants to court me."

"But..."

"Harry, he told me part of the reason he left was because he wanted freedom to enjoy life because he never had the chance before. That only now has he been able to pursue projects he's only dreamed of before."

"Hermione," Harry leaned forward having set his phone to the side, face down on top of a book he was cross referencing. "Why would you think he wouldn't be able to do all that and be with you?"

"We'll for one Japan is so far away. I'd hardly ever see him, but knowing him he'd prolly try and give it up because he wouldn't want to hurt me again and I can't let him give up on his dreams."

"Woah, Hermione hang on. That's ridiculous." But as soon as Harry said this his best friend started to cry. "Ah shit, Snape's going to kill me. He said not to let you get upset."

Suddenly the front door at Grimmauld Place opened and down the hall walked a cold, but bundled up, Severus Snape having returned from his meeting. As he entered the parlor he unwrapped his scarf and removed his cloak, pausing when he looked from one occupant in the room to the other. "What has happened?"

"You're back?" Hermione squeaked out. "So soon? Oh no. No. Severus." Then she started to cry in earnest, turning from both men to hid her face.

Looking to Harry, Severus held his arms out, "What the hell is going on? Potter I told you not to upset her."

"It's not my fault, she's got some idea you'd quit your job just to be with her, and she doesn't want you to end your goals and stuff, which I told her was ridiculous."

Severus lifted one brow, but said nothing else to the young married father. Instead she set his stuff down then moved toward the witch. He knew he should have left another dose of the anti-anxiety medicine for her. From what he understood for those around her she had severely depleted her magic the last year because of depression and overworking.

"Hermione, please look at me," when she did he cupped her face, "Please hear me and understand, if I ever decide to change my work or location it will be with you. Not because I'm beholden to you by this love I have, but because I want to be where you are. That said, I'm not ending my contract with Daiichi. They pay me well enough to ensure I stay." He smiled.

"But we'll barely see each other." She sniffed.

"What do you mean?"

"Portkey travel is not good for daily commutes and even weekly trips can run you ill quickly. I suppose I can do some of the travel myself, Japan is known for it's clever charm work on totems and shrine works." Her mind fell back to it's basic safety net of planning.

Severus stared, "Japan? Hermione, do you still not know I work at the London office?"

Hermione's eyes went wide and the color in her face faded quickly.

"Hermione, you didn't know that?" Harry repeated, suddenly on his feet and feeling like an ass. "Oh geez no wonder you have been so upset." Running his hand over the back of his neck he looked to Severus pleading him to help.

Severus ran his hands over Hermione's arms. "I work in London and rarely travel to Japan, twice a year at most. I had no idea you still didn't know I was at the London office." Pulling the woman he loved close he kissed her hair. Then he pulled away. "Please trust me and always remember that I want to be with you by my own choice. Not out of coercion, or hero complex, or anything. But instead, because I love you."

Hermione nodded and buried her face in his chest.

"I love you Hermione," he whispered into her hair.

\--

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it. For those of you who enjoy Snape and Hermione, check out my other posted works.
> 
> Interested in being a Beta reader? Let me know!


End file.
